Spoils of war
by Hamlet1616
Summary: Shadow was born amidst all kind of luxuries and a noble title, yet he parted as soon as he as the age. Now he's forced to return the land he hates and take the heritage of his father, and among the things he left him there's a slave unique in his kind that is going to change his perspective in all ways possible.
1. Returning home

Ok, english is not my native laguage so sorry if there are gramar mistakes or lack of vocabulary. I'd really like you to review and correct some of my errors if possible :)

Spoils of War

He watched the creature that was just been given away to him in disbelief, it was the last thing he expected after returning the land he had left 10 years ago.

"…spoils of war" Those were the only words he could catch from the notary describing the azure slave for his mind and eyes had been fixated on the sapphire figure chained behind the bars, chained in despite he was clearly beaten and drugged to unconsciousness, he still wondered why they kept him in that state but found futile to ask since he knew those kind of practices were common.

"Your father bought it a day before he passed away so it's included in his will"

That was one of the reasons he had left the city in first place, slaves, and moreover the sick lust of the people to have in their control as many as possible.

"I'm sorry for the bruises over his body but we had complications with …"

"I'm not keeping him" He said firmly as the notary observed him skeptically, unable to comprehend why someone would reject such beautiful present.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I don't fully understand" Said between chuckles which made Shadow more annoyed and uncomfortable than he already was.

"Just send this boy and any living thing in the will back to their lands and prepare the documents for the other properties" The walrus changed his amused expression for a concerned one "But sir… that would count for treason" Unwillingly the ebony felt every fiber of his body thrill as he heard the word 'treason', he couldn't afford exile at this particular moment, he wouldn't have come back ever if he were allowed to run somewhere else.

"Perhaps I'm just misunderstanding and you're just playing jokes on this old man, my apologies, it's hard for me to assimilate the sense of humor of young aristocrats"

"I'm not an aristocrat" He mumbled quietly unable to be heard by the old mammal "Pardon?" "Prepare the documents including the slaves" He said almost in defeat, he had promised to himself no to turn like the people of that place, merged in corruption and greed; not turn like his father…

He hadn't have time to get his old home since he decided to start as soon as possible the procedures to obtain the heritage of his deceased father. It was true that he didn't even want to set foot in that place, it had never crossed his mind that in spite of the vast extent of the world and the places he had been he would end up cornered in the place he hated the most.

The notary told him that all his slaves would be delivered the next day from The Cages, which were sites where people stored, sold or traded slaves. He was glad he got out of there at last, though the sight outdoors didn't pleased him neither, all over the cobbled streets large bazaars were held exhibiting all types of goods in their majority slaves, the list went from local stock to rare ones with origins in far and exotic lands just like his azure one, ' _the slave…_ ' he thought irritated since he thought he had succeeded in getting him out of his mind. Desperate he decided to enter a tavern to try to alleviate the uneasiness that place brought to him, it all went well despite of many of the workers there were actually slaves. He didn't mind, he didn't mind now that was beginning to relax, that was beginning to accept this reality and be thankful of not being born with a yoke on his neck himself. Two hours passed by and he was starting to feel light-headed but that wouldn't put an end to his drinking or at least he thought that till he saw a relative crossing the tavern doors.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The prodigal son. I was told you'd returned to the city but didn't expected you to be here" Said the hedgehog that looked very alike him for exceptions of the color of his stripes and eyes.

He sipped a little more of his drink trying to ignore the other "Giving the cold treatment? To your own cousin which you haven't seen in years?"

"What do you want?" Said Shadow bluntly.

"Straight to the point as usual. Then I'll be sincere, you just inherited from your father a certain item that is of my interest"

Influenced by alcohol the red-eyed burst in laugh "Mephiles, wasn't the heritage you got from killing your parents enough and now you want to take mine?"

"Laugh all you want, but if you don't' take my offer seriously perhaps you'll be missing the opportunity to get a hold of the land at the end of the main river" That suddenly caught Shadow's attention for it was something he longed since he knew it existed.

"What do you want in exchange?" Replied a bit incredulously.

"Don't be so concerned, it is something you don't even appreciate" The blue slave… that was the first thing crossing his mind, in deed it was the only thing he thought currently.

"The answer is no" The expression in his ruby eyes had changed, not showing the usual hostility but a threatening one.

"You don't even know what I…"

"You want the blue hedgehog" He said in a low but intimidating tone, however, far to scare Mephiles it amused him "I see, so you're finally going to enjoy life and try a pleasure slave" It shook it up Shadow at the point to realize he had developed a subtle kind of obsession for the slave lying on the dirty floor back in The Cages.

"…it…it's not that!" He stuttered, which he hate it, not even when drunk his eloquence was that deteriorated.

"I'm not planning on selling or trading any of those wretches, I won't be a part of that sick system" There was silence for a moment till it was interrupted by a laugh now belonging to Mephiles "Sure, Shadow, it's just a matter of time before not only you be a part of this 'system' but crave for it, and that innocent little hedgehog is going to be the very first victim of your rising lust and sadism, and when you're done with him I'll be there to take what is left of him" He drank what was left of his drink and stood to leave.

"I'm not like you" Finally the crimson-eyed said after having listened astonished the whole speech. Mephiles only turned his head back and smirked "I wonder about that".


	2. His blue one

He coughed blood over the stone masonry he had laid on for the past seven hours. As he regained consciousness the memories of the reason of his current state started to rush as a flowing river. Another chance to escape had slipped through his hands; he had lost count of how many times he was on the brink of leaving behind that dreadful land just to meet failure and a painful punishment. He didn't fear pain, he had learned to come along with it as a way to survive but mostly as a way to rebel, the thing he feared and prevented him several timed from fleeing was the imprisonment that often followed a session of torture, most of his masters would lock him up and chain him in a dark dungeon for a long time, the longest he remembered had spent In darkness and deprived of the outside world or any communication were about 2 months or at least he thought that since he wasn't allowed even the slightest sunshine to measure time.

He looked through the bars of his cell window and internally thanked he could have that, even if he didn't reach to see the soothing deep blue sky of what it seemed a calm and fresh summer night he was grateful to knew it was night time. Just about that time but yesterday he was running on the open grassland heading to a mountain range to hide for some days until he'd figure out a new plan. The hit on the stone wall resonated dull; his hand hardly pressed on it as he shut his eyes and blamed himself for being caught. He would have may succeeded if he hadn't rush it and waited for the precise moment, but he panicked, panicked when heard his new master would arrive any second then, the idea of being touched for another old creepy bastard disgusted him to the point of wanting to be deformed and be found repulsive to all of them.

His eyelids finally were beginning to fall after a night of aching memories and regrets but the subtle light of a teal morning started to fill the row of gloomy cells and with it the sound of movement of a busy morning. He looked terrible, beaten, pale and dehydrated, the guards thought as they saw him. The hedgehog opened his eyes in a sudden when heard the sound the lock being undone. He struggled as they grabbed his arms to lift him and unlock his shackles.

"Be a good boy, hedgehog; I don't want to ruin that pretty face" A guard said as he pointed a knife near his cheek.

The azure one only looked at him defiantly and spitted in his face "You little slut!" The dog screamed as he slapped the hedgehog with the back of his hand making him fall to the floor.

"Are you nuts? His master is one of the most powerful Lords of the city!" Exclaimed the other guard .

"Don't you think I know? I saw him yesterday looking at him; he had no interest in this whore" He said pointing at the young hedgehog still lying on the floor and then laughed.

"I bet nobody wants you in their beds anymore, that body of yours must have passed around hundreds of dicks already and they found you disgusting"

The hedgehog tried to support on an arm, looked at him and smiled "Were you fucked thousands of times? 'Cause you're quite disgusting already"

He was roughly kicked on the stomach after finishing the sentence "Enough! Even if the Lord doesn't want him if we deliver the slaves in deplorable condition will give this establishment a bad reputation!"

"Fine! Then just help me tie and gag him, it's too fucking early for this" After half an hour they finally held him down and tied his hands behind his back and forcefully shoved the gag inside his mouth. He had to be cleaned and groomed for his new master.

The black hedgehog pressed his hand onto his forehead trying to suppress the throbbing headache; he slowly looked at his sides unknowing the surroundings till his crimson eyes met a familiar woman lying next to him on the bed. He shocked at this as he tried to remember how he had end up in the bed of one of his childhood acquaintance. Many times in long boring balls she would ask him to dance with her but she always found rejection, the last time she spoke to him was in their early adolescence when other boys started to show interest in her. Still he wondered how he had end up in a situation like that; both were naked and tangled in the silk sheet. He stopped trying to remember and carefully removed the sheet over his body and picked up his clothes all scattered on the floor.

'It's still early' He thought as he walked under the shades of the trees, he was heading his old home at last. To the eyes of the few peasants who saw him walking he was a mysterious traveler from foreign lands that had never set foot there. Mostly because of his current aspect none would think of him as a Lord, the owner of the land he was stepping on and several hectares beyond. He still was wearing the same clothes he had when he was exiled from the last land he visited and lived for two years in, a white long sleeve white shirt a little torn and tainted a bit with blood at the right upper arm, a black waist coat unbuttoned, pants of the same color and boots equal, he would wear a long coat too but the weather prevented him to do so and instead he carried it over his back holding it with one hand.

When he finally reached home he was stopped at the front garden entrance by two guards. One of them wielded his sword "Stop right there! What business do you have here, you filthy…?" "Wait! He is the son of Lord Black Doom!" Screamed the other guard when recognized the black hedgehog since he had been working there for the past 20 years.

The younger guard started to shake in fear and dropped his sword "I… I am sorry… please… forgive…." "Just get off my way" "Y..yes…" He stepped aside in haste letting the onyx hedgehog into the property. As soon as he entered the mansion he was received by all his servants ready to take orders from their new boss.

After taking a bath and change clothes he went directly to the study to start his work as the current Baron. The night almost fell at the time he was nearly over signing land tenures, on his desk still there were many papers that hadn't been revised, he had ordered to bring them for their verification but he already found that task exhausting and understood why those issues were carried out by administrators. Nevertheless he didn't trust anyone at the moment, he wanted to scrutinize everything before anyone else to avoid blackmailing. The next issue would be the documents of the slaves; it was a huge stack of papers that contained the ownership papers of all them and proved they were property of his. Already fed up with the reading he stood up, but he reached to notice a beige velvet folder among the pile that was eye-catching for the color and the material when most of the documents were just a crumpled sheet of paper. He grabbed it and as he started to read it realized its meaning, he closed it, rushed to the door and called a servant "Sir, what can I do for…?" "Where is the blue hedgehog?"


	3. First impression

Nothing could be heard aside from his uneasy and fast breathing as he waited in anxiety, his senses so diffuse and nebulous the clinking of the chains holding the shackles that suspended his wrists above his head seemed distant and echoed in the dark-pitch room as he feebly struggled to get free.

He was facing a stone wall while standing on his feet, though darkness was all he could see. His right cheek and chest was pressed against it, he felt no cold either. His whole motion stopped in a blink with a sudden gust of fear as he heard the thrilling creaking of a door, it reached his ears so clear it almost was tangible. Knowing what would follow next he doubled his efforts to get loose the shackles.

A desperate scream was gave as a pair of rough hands started to roam merciless his body from his chest to his most inner part stopping only to get a full grip. Lewd words were whispered lustfully to his ears in a hot steamed breath that made him involuntary shudder. His body squirmed violently as he felt a tongue slither through the crook of his neck.

Although the whole time he shouted at the top of his lungs no sound were to resonate anywhere, ears or walls, and only was left to be lost in the stagnant air of that rayless abysm. He gasped in horror when one of his thighs was lift, now he didn't move, not a bit and only let the streams of tears run across his tender cheeks, as he felt the warmness of them all the blackness and dullness were beginning to disperse like dense fog does at the peak of day, driving him into a state of awareness and full consciousness, his wrists free and his body lying on a n old ragged mat and his body covered with a harsh grayish sheet.

He still was panting, he´s eyes wide open as he embraced himself in a protective ball, few whimpers still came off his throat but he forcefully began to suffocate them as he tried to breath steadily again. Just when his heart went on normal rates again it rushed rampant after he realized the place he was in, it was a small room underground only illuminated by the line of shimmering light from the gap beneath the door, it was empty except for him, the rags and a shallow bowl of food. Before he could gather his thoughts together the door were roughly opened as two servants walked in.

"Leave me alone!" He bellowed as he was dragged through the corridors, the two servants by his sides grabbing his peach arms. When Shadow heard the pitiful howls stood from the mahogany chair of the study and rushed outside instead of waiting for the servants to bring the slave to him.

"What's happening here?" Suddenly the blue one stopped struggling and gazed his master, his body outlined the moonlight crossing the glass of the large window behind him, and the same shining made his fur gleam flawlessly. His bright red eyes glowing in contrast to the shade the silver light casted, glowing in an intense inflamed blood crimson but yet projected soothing calmness and if gazed longer a hint of sorrow, nothing that could be seen in a glimpse.

Shadow was speechless as he stared his blue young slave, amazed at how the pale moonlight stroked gently his figure turning the azure he saw before into bright sapphire that contrasted the gloomy surroundings. His flaring green eyes staring at him so deeply and vividly they seemed to burn his soul. His whole being was the embodiment of youth and freedom.

The servants were speaking as the hedgehogs contemplated each others; nonetheless both of them weren't listening for their whole senses were fixated on each others.

Finally the ebony hedgehog cut the babbling of his servants and asked his slave "What's your name?" His voice so deep and serene it brought peace to blue ears, like the waves of a wistful ocean.

The youngster shook his head mentally and recalled who that man was, the one that self proclaimed his owner, his tormentor in turn, and someone who had to be seen with abhorrence not the girly stupefied way he was doing. If he could take a look of himself he would be ashamed just for the awkward position he was, he was sitting on the floor with his hands bound behind his back just like his ankles, his legs flexed and closed together like a woman expected to be rescued.

"What do you care?" He replied in anger and took the only posture of attack his bound body would allow him; one of his ivory sharp canines could be seen. The entire light and enticing atmosphere was gone.

The punishment for such insolence would be fifteen lashes; the muscled red walrus behind the boy raised a whip but just before it could touch the cobalt fur it was entangled around the forearm of the young lord. Green eyes watched in confusion at his new master, he still was on the floor unable to move freely for the tight grip of the ropes.

"But…my lord… why…?" Shadow didn't reply; he only jerked the thong of the whip with his arm making the servant release it and threw it aside in a movement.

"Begone, I want to speak with my slave" "I'm not your slave!" The hedgehog snapped, the servants quickly reacted but were stopped only by their lord raised hand.

"My lord, please allow me to discipline the slave, it was my duty when your father were…"

"My father is dead, there's no need for you to carry the task anymore"

"But it was my only duty; I'm a slave trainer, the best in the city. Your father hired me to break this slave and…"

"Your services are no longer needed here; you'll be properly paid for them and then leave in the morning" He stated, and then his eyes were set on the hedgehog only looking up at him incredulously.

"My lord… please…"

"Or perhaps you want to leave now?" He looked at the other servant. "Are you a slave trainer too?"

"No, my lord, I'm the head servant"

"Good, then help this man gather his belongings and pay him off" The red walrus was about to plead again but didn't say a word as he met the unforgiving blood eyes of his. As he was walked out he looked behind his shoulder and saw the slave staring at him and smirking with satisfaction. That corpulent mammal had being torturing him since the first day he was brought there, using the most painful and humiliating methods to turn him into the submissive pet everyone of his previous master wanted him to be.

"Will you tell me your name now?" The smirk fell and his gaze darted to the black hedgehog standing before him.

"Fuck off, I don't belong to you or anybody" He started to try to break free from the ropes but the knots were so intricate they could only be undone with assistance. The other hedgehog only watched his slave writhing in his bonds; he squirmed so delightfully his body seemed to crave his warm touch. The ropes snugged perfectly on him, not too loose and not too tight so it wouldn't cut circulation. The lariat encircled his neck in a loop, went down between his collar bones and divided in two branches that girded his chest to meet in a knot on his back, then it went front below his ribs went back and finally encircled his thin waist and extended to his hands binding them together on his back. His ankles and knees were tied with different ropes but still the knots looked well elaborated. Unconsciously he admired the job that slave trainer did as his eyes explored and stripped naked the body of his.

He was enjoying himself till all of a sudden Mephiles words reverberated in his mind like a thunder. Luckily, the younger male was too concentrated in breaking free that didn't notice the lustful stares of his master. He let a gasp as he felt the other's presence behind him and began thrashing around hurting the lord with sharp cobalt quills. The dark hedgehog didn't flinch even so and firmly grabbed him by the arms forcing him on his belly.

"I'm untying you! Keep still!"

"Right! Like I'm falling for that!" He moved even more, bristling his quills towards his chest and face, nevertheless he never retreated. When the lord finally managed to undo the knots on the wrists the blue one suddenly swirled and one of his quills slashed through ebony neck. It was a tiny possibility, one in a million, but a lone pointed quill pierced through one vessel and ripped it so it started to well blood profusely tainting with red the bright azure fur beneath him.

He released the boy's wrists and brought a hand to cover the wound but didn't stop bleeding; in a second he started to feel dizzy and lost all his strength. He fell languidly to the puddle of his own scarlet blood, he was expecting to remember his life from childhood till this very moment but the only images his mind showed were his sapphire slave's, the one who had cut his neck and didn't care about it.

Black eyelids fell in resignation but slowly opened again as he felt a tender hand on the wound plugging the liquid; he looked above and saw his blue screaming for help. A light smile passed his lips, already feeling stupid for the joy it brought to him to be regarded by his blue slave.


End file.
